Blazing Prince
by Romanthunder
Summary: What if Astrid broke her promise to Hiccup and told every one where Toothless is? what if Hiccup had to fly away? What if they meet again 5 years later? rated t because I'm cautious. Hicstrid.
1. Chapter 1: Running away

**Hello, it's Roman Thunder here and I would like to say that this is my first fanfic, and it will be a HTTYD fanfic! Criticism will be gladly taken, but no flames. This is a Hiccup runs away story as well, so if you're into that, great but if not, then I would recommend leaving. This is a Hicstrid Fanfic, but later on in the story. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, HTTYD 2, DreamWorks, or Prussia.**

Don't hurt Toothless! Hiccup yelled. They were currently tying the night fury down and putting a muzzle on him. Hiccup still didn't know how it could have happened. He had kept Toothless in the cove, and no one went in the cove, and Toothless wouldn't have just walked to some random person, would he? Hiccup was hit with a wave of guilt. Was it his fault that Toothless was tied up? had he gotten so used to him that he thought all Vikings were good? No, Toothless had lived without Hiccup for more that long enough and knew that most Vikings, if given the chance, would kill him. Then how did this happen? Know one but Hiccup ever went into that cove, except for that one time when- Astrid. That was the answer; she was the only other person who knew. He thought he had gotten through to her when they went flying together, but it must have been a ruse. Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when his father ordered

"Lock the demon in the arena, and lock the traitor in the dungeon." Hiccup winced a little at that last comment. They took Toothless to the arena and dragged Hiccup to the dungeon. They threw him into one of the cells, and locked the door. A while later, Snotlout came in.

"Ha ha ha ha HA. Look at the poor fish bone now. Locked up and waiting for execution. You know, as soon as you're dead, I'm killing that night fury and be bathe in the glory that was rightful-." He got no further, and as he walked out, people were wondering why he had a black eye, and why he kept muttering about fish bones. The next person to come was Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, are you alright? Is it weird being in a dungeon? Why did you side with a dragon?"

"Fishlegs, I sided with the dragons because they're not the mindless killing beasts we always thought they were. They are smart, beautiful, and intelligent creatures." Fish looked skeptical. Hiccup sighed. "Think of it this way, if we had sided with the dragons, you would have learned so much, you could be the one to re-wright the book of dragons." now fishlegs looked sad. Hiccup smirked. He knew this would get to the boy. Throwing away knowledge was one of the things fishlegs hated to do. After a few minutes of silence, Fish legs left. after a few more, Gobber came down.

"Oy, laddie its quite the pickled herring you got yerself in ta this time."

"No, really, I thought that this was just a few minutes of jail then just walk through the door." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Well, I got ta tell you this laddie, the work at the forge is gonna be building wi' out yew ta help out." after a few more minutes of silence, Gobber said. "I'm gonna miss ya laddie, contraptions and all." Hiccup looked at Gobber sadly.

"Out of all the people here on Berk, it's you i'll miss the most Gobber. All the people here treated me like I was useless. You and Fishlegs were the only ones truly nice to me." Gobber looked at Hiccup with tears in his eyes, and left. after a little while Hiccup said

"Astrid I know you're there, come on out. Astrid came out, a little miffed as to how Hiccup managed to hear her, and sat down next to Hiccups cell.

"Hiccup, h-how did this happen, its just, who could have done this to you?"

"Shut up Astrid, stop lying I know it was you, no one else knew where Toothless was." To say Astrid was shocked would be an understatement.

"My question is, why'd you do it astrid? Why? Was it because Hiccup the useless, Hiccup the fishbone, was finally good at something, and the fact that I was better than you made it even worse? Was the great Astrid Hoffersons ego being brought down?" Astrid looked down in shame. He hit the nail right on the head. Still Hiccup continued.

"Astrid, you knew I had feelings for you. One of the things I loved about you is that you never let your emotions get in the way of you loyalties. But I guess I was wrong. As soon as you saw a chance to bring yourself up and knock me down, you sprung." Hiccup got of the cot he was sitting on and looked Astrid straight in the eye. "I loved you Astrid. I showed you my greatest secret, and you used it against me. I gave my heart to you, and you stomped on it." Then Hiccup saw something he never thought he would ever see. He saw Astrid cry. She just burst into tears, sobbing on the floor. After a little while, Astrid whispered.

"I'm so Sorry Hiccup." Hiccup gave her a hard stare and said

"Leave." And she did. she ran out of the room with tears running down her face. Hiccup looked at her retreating form, and sighed. He sat on a chair, and waited for his dad to come. After Stoic came into the room, sat down, and stared at his son.

"Why would you help those demons son?"

"They're not demons."

"They killed your mother, and grandfather." Stoic pointed out.

"They're not monsters."

"They're mindless, killing bea-."

"No they are not mindless. They don't kill without good reason. Take Toothless for example. He could have killed me at any point in time, But he didn't. And what was it the book of dragons said? Oh yeah, it says Extremely deadly. If seen, run and hide, and pray to the gods that it doesn't find you." Hiccup looked at his dad to see his troubled face. He sighed. "All I want is for people to see how beautiful dragons really are. Dad, if you onl-."

"Don't call me your father." Stoic yelled. "I," stoic said with loathing in his eyes, and fury in his heart. "Stoic the vast, abandon you." Stoic regretted those words the second they left his mouth. He felt guilty when he saw his son-Hiccups saddened face. " Hiccup." He said in a softer tone. "I am truly sorr-." He was interrupted by a certain black dragon busting through the wall. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back and said

" Bye d-Stoic."

First person, Hiccup

I flew through the hole in the wall with a whoop of joy. I was finally free. The only problem was where I would go. I couldn't just live here, I would be eaten alive. No, for toothless and my sake, we had to leave. Maybe on an island. Yes that would work. I was about to leave when I heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut chanting my name in a mocking tone. Soon more people came and started mocking me. Soon every one but Astrid, Gobber and Stoic we're mocking me. I started chuckling darkly, quietly, which soon changed to full blown maniacal laughter. The chanting had stopped, and people were looking nervously at me, even the twins.

"You, ALL of you, you all say your so tough, that Vikings can get through anything, we'll lets we how long you last through the winter with out YOUR FOOD! Toothless, plasma blast at the storage area." I said as I pointed at the storage unit. Toothless shot a blast at the storage unit. People started screaming, and in all the commotion, I didn't see the arrow coming at me. Luckily, toothless did. With a roar, he moved out of the way, but the arrow managed to slice open my cheek. "Ow. Come on toothless, let's go." We started to fly of, and I was looking for islands hat we could land on, but my cut was really stinging. Then I started to feel woozy. After another shot of pain sliced through my cheek, I brought my hand up to wipe some blood away. I looked at my hand, and it was covered in green ooze. Poison dart dragon venom. It kills small prey, and temporarily put larger ones to sleep. I had a small frame and could very well never wake up from this. "Toothless, Toothless, we need to go somewhere. Anywhere." My vision was starting to get fuzzy. Toothless could feel me slipping in and out of consciousness. I finally succumbed to the pleasure of unconsciousness. Toothless knew where he had to go, and flew as fast as he could, the only thoughts in his mind were of Hiccup, and a certain ice fortress.

**And done! I have to say his was fun, and for those of you hat have watched HTTYD 2, you know where Toothless is going. Makes sure to comment and keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The awakening

**Hello, it's Romanthunder here with chapter 2! I must say, I am having a lot if fun writing this story, it helps me pass the time. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Mimmy14. Nothing else to say here so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, HTTYD 2 or an x box.**

Toothless was flying as fast as he could. He was going really fast, even for a night fury. He had to save Hiccup, and only the White king would know what to do. He sighed in relief as he saw a rapidly growing white speck in the distance. In two seconds he was flying through the tunnels and into a giant cavern.

_"My lord! This person is hurt. _Toothless said.

_" A human?"___The Bewilderbeast rumbled. _" You have come a long way, considering you used to despise the humans."_

_" With all due respect, my lord, this is no time for tales of the past, Hiccup save me once and I plan to return the favor."_ The king looked at Toothless in respect, seeing the determined face the night fury had in to cover his worry. Then his gaze became serious again.

_" I know a way to help the boy, but if you choose to do this, his life will be changed forever, he will never be accepted in society again, and you will be brothers in every sense of the word."_ The king said in a serous tone.

_" For Hiccup, would do anything."_ Toothless said without hesitation. The king gave a curt nod.

_"Make a small incision on your arm. Good, now allow three drops of blood from your arm to fall on the boys cut. Three, not two. Good. Now we let him rest."_ Toothless seemed unhappy at the prospect of having to wait, but curled up and put a wing over Hiccup.

When Hiccup woke up, he was confused. Where was he? Why was He on top of Toothless, why did he feel so,_ strong?_ So, so _powerful?_

_"Hiccup! You're awake. Thank god, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up!" _Toothless said. Wait, Toothless!

" H-hey bud, how are you talking to me?!" Toothless tilted his head, confused. Then an unknown voice said

_" yYu can understand us dragons because you were dying, and through blood your dragon saved you."_ Hiccup tensed, and slowly turned around. He gasped in shock. Right in front of him, was the biggest beast he had ever seen. It was pure white, and had small spines all over its face. Two giant tusks were on each side of its mouth. It didn't have any wings, and walked on four legs. The most unnerving thing about it though, was its eyes. They seemed to pin you in place, and you lose all control of your body just by staring at them.

" Wait, so Toothless saved me from death?"

_" yes young one, you were poisoned and had to be saved. I am truly sorry for the consequences though."_ Hiccup thought about the events that had happened not long ago.

" wait a minute, what consequences?" The white king sighed, and blew a freezing cold breath on a puddle, effectively creating a mirror. Hiccup looked into the mirror, and frowned.

" my eyes changed shape, and you guys are beating yourself over it?" Hiccup started laughing. The bewilder beast looked at him strangely. " Sorry, it's just that the events that occurred before hand just seem much more important." He apologized. The king raised an eyebrow at this.

" oh, I guess you don't know what happened, it's not like you were there." Hiccup then proceeded to tell the king everything that happened. " And now we have no home." Hiccup said sadly. The king looked at Hiccup with respect. He had seen hundreds of years go by, and the only other person he had seen who stood up for the dragons was a young woman, who bonded with a stormcutter. Then the king had an idea.

_" You will always be welcome here in the ice fortress."_

" Ice fortress?" Hiccup questioned. He then finally looked around. What he saw made him fall over in shock. They were in a giant dome like structure made of ice. Half of it was made of stone with caves for breeding and eggs, and the other half was made of the bewilderbeasts ice. The floor went as far as the eye could see, and the top went even higher. The most amazing part was how many dragons there were. Thousands of them were everywhere. Flying, sleeping, eating even firing at each other, it was incredible.

"Thank you, I think we will stay here, it's such an amazing place. What do you think bud?" Toothless responded by knocking Hiccup over and licking his face.

" I'll take that as a yes, Toothless. Anyway, there's no reason to be sorry for giving me dragon eyes, it's not like I fit in before, what's one more thing going to do. Plus, I can see really well, even better than before.

_" that's not all that changed."_ The king said solemnly. _" You will also be as strong, fast, smart, and powerful as a night fury. You will be nimble and strong enough to lift large boulders. You can jump extremely high, your skin is as hard as scales, and you will be able to hit the ground from 200 feet in the air, and not break a bone." _Hiccup was shocked at first but then started grinning like a mad man.

" We how bout that. I was always the runt, and now I'm possibly the strongest human alive."

_" Hiccup, you may be strong, but you don't have a weapon, and you can't fight. Those are the most important things in a fight."_

" Thanks for crushing my spirit Toothless, but you do have a point. I need to learn to fight, and I need a weapon."

_" There was one other person who lived here before, and she created an are in the caves, what did she call it, a fork?"_ The white king rumbled.

" A forge?" Hiccup said with hope.

_" I think that was it, you can see for yourself if you want."_

"Thank you, for everything. I was wondering, could you teach me about dragons?" Hiccup asked. The king smiled at the youth's enthusiasm.

_"Of course. There are over three hundred kinds if dragons, so it will take a while."_

" I have time." Said Hiccup. He thanked the bewilderbeast again, and headed off to the forge.

This was all to good to be true. He is brought back from the brink of death, given super human powers and he can talk to dragons! He could feel toothless creating a fighting technique that he was tying to convert for Hiccup to use. He was going to learn how to fight, dragon style. He was so exited, he ran into a stonewall. Hard." Ow." He said. "Well, at least we know we're here. Hiccup walked into the forge and practically jumped for joy. It was a forge, and it had a complete set of tools, tons of metal, and a mountain of leather. "Toothless, plasma blast." He ordered, pointing at the fire pit.

_" Sure thing." _Toothless said. He was going to have to get used to that. When the fire was going, he got to work, he had already dyed the leather, and added some of Tootles' scales to it, and was letting it mold into a human like shape. Hiccup had been planning on making a very special sword for a very long time, but he pushed that aside as he started making metal plates to put under the leather.

Later that day, he was sitting on the tusk of the king.

" When am I going to start learning?" Hiccup asked.

_" Whenever you like, my prince." _He responded.

"How about now."

_Very well. There are many different dragons, and all of them are put in different classes..."_

**And done. It is around midnight and I'm still up typing away, but I finished. The next chapter, there is going to be a HUGE time skip, and Hiccup will have trained a lot, finished Inferno (his sword from HTTYD 2), and his armor. By the way, shout out to Mimmy14 for being the first person to comment. Read, review, And see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: the meeting

**Hello, it's roman thunder again, and I would like to thank you guys for all the support that I'm getting, and it makes me fell like I'm not just weighting this for fun anymore, it feels like I'm writing this for you. Anyway, after this chapter, I have no idea how this story is going to go, but I will figure something out. Also, to save some time, everybody now looks like they did in HTTYD 2. Now, ON WITH THE FIC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, HTTYD 2, or a snowboard.**

Hiccup was meditating. He was sitting in the lotus position, just listening. If he were to look around, he would see a beautiful meadow, with tall trees and thick shrubs and green grass. But he wasn't looking he was listening. A twig snapped, soft, almost inaudible, but he heard it. He smirked, jumped up, and pulled out a hilt to a sword. He heard a roar. A monstrous nightmare, completely aflame, jumped out of the bushes, blackening the grass. Hiccup smirked again. He pushed a button on the a flaming sword popped out. The nightmare roared its challenge, then proceeded to breath fire on Hiccup. The dragon smirked, felling he one, but Hiccup just walked through the flames. Hiccup started to attack. Upper hand, shoulder slice, stab, jab. The nightmare could only dodge the lightning quick attack. Hiccup then slid under the dragon, and _flipped _the 600 pound dragon on its stomach. He pointed his sword at it and said "I win." He helped the nightmare up, have him some tips, and then to eat with it. When they were walking, that heard a whistling sound, and a black dragon appeared I front of them.

_"Brother, the king awaits your presence." _Toothless said to Hiccup. Over the past five years, they had become really close. Hiccup smiled.

" all right Toothless, I think we'll walk there today, it is nice in the dome." Toothless rumbled his agreement, and they left. Hiccup look around. No matter how long they lived here, the place was still awe-inspiring. On one side, they had a nursery, where all the young dragons could play. On the other side, there was a huge crevice, where hit air blew up so dragons could relax and float. They also had mock battle pits. And in the very center of it all, was a giant pond, where the white king resided. Hiccup _jumped_ 20 feet in the air, spin, and land on the trunk of the great Bewilderbeast. "What do you need me for, my king?" The dragon sighed.

"_I have found another corrupt nest."_ Hiccup groaned. _" I know it isn't your favorite thing to do, but it has to be done."_

"The first time I stopped a queen, I lost a leg." Hiccup said.

_"And every time you stopped a queen, we gain vast amounts if allies. Take your team and try to negotiate with her, and if you can't, you can use you new toys."_ The toys he was talking about we're new weapons that Hiccup wore on each of his wrists. The weapons shot poison darts at what ever he pointed them at. One wrist held darts that paralyze, the other had a poison much more lethal. Because of Hiccups dragon like eyes and skills, he could hit a dinner plate from 300 feet away. The potency of the poison was very strong. One drop from the paralyzing venom, and it could stop even a bewilderbeast in its tracks. Hiccup sighs again, not wanting to kill another dragon. The king, seeing his hesitation, the king decided to try and help.

_"Have I ever told you about the alpha class?"_ Hiccup looked at the dragon confusedly. _" there are a few races of dragons that can become the dragon alpha. Bewilderbeasts, as you already know, green, blue, and red deaths, and night furies. The bewilder beasts represent cold truth, the deaths represent corruption, evil, and death, and the night furies represent power. There was a Great War against the deaths and most of each race was wiped out. Now, when one becomes corrupt, the others have to go and stop them." _Hiccup looked at the king in surprise, he had never heard that story before. He knew that he had to go, but he never knew why.

" I'll go and negotiate." He said. He jumped of the tusk and walked over to Toothless. "Come on bud, go call the others, we need to fly to..." He looked expectantly at the king.

_"Heiliems gate."_ All the color had left Hiccups face. So close to Berk! He should keep his helmet on at all times. Then he nodded curtly. He still felt bad for destroying their food for the winter. The queen was the reason the dragons were attacking Berk. Stopping the raids would be a great way to make it up to them. Toothless roared. Three dragons came down. They looked like deadly Nadders, but if you looked closely at them, you could see their spines dripping with venom. They were siblings. The twins were Dema and Ivan, and their younger sister, Nata. They played with Toothless all the time. It was their venom that was in Hiccups cuffs.

" Come on guys, we're flying to Heleiems gate." The dragons roared, and took of, flying nearly top speed, and before long the black island was close by. There was something in the water. Hiccup squinted, then groaned. "Just my luck." He said. Beached on the island was a ship. The ship had a crest as we'll. He crest was the crest of Berk. And jumping off ship, were five young adults. The first on of the boat had a very big build, and a cocky attitude. The next one off was large, looking around worriedly. The next two looked like replicas of each other and kept on fighting. The final person of the boat, was a beautiful girl, with long blind hair, tied in a pony tail._ She's more beautiful than when I left._ Hiccup thought. The people were Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid. Hiccup groaned. This made things all the more complex. " You guys should hide, I'm jumping off." Toothless grumbled, but let him jump off. He fell 200 feet and landed on his feet, running. He jumped I front of the teens, and growled. "What are you doing here?" Snotlout ever the idiot, responded.

"We're here to kill dragons l, and I think you'll do nicely as an appetizer." And then proceeded to charge at him. Hiccup sighed, and shot a dart at him, making him fall to the floor instantly.

"You killed him!" Tuffnut said.

"No, I didn't kill him, I just paralyzed him." Hiccup snapped. Tuffnut backed up a bit. Astrid then asked

"What is your name, and why at YOU here?"

" my name does not concern you, and I am here to negotiable with the queen." He growled. Then a swarm of dragons flew out of the volcano on the island.

"Attack!" Tuffnut yelled. Then promptly fell to the floor with a dart in his neck. Hiccup gave every new else a glare that told them, don't move or ELSE, then shot thousands of darts at the dragons. When he needed to l, he refilled. Soon every dragon was on the ground, frozen. Every one looked at him in shock.

"That was amazing!" One of them yelled.

"It's not over yet." Hiccup said. Then an earth-shattering roar was heard, and the volcano collapsed, reviling the red death. The teen's jaws dropped. Hiccup just looked at them, glad no one had seen his eyes yet. He then turned the last dragon, which was flying in quick circles. He lifted his arm, took aim, and fired a single dart. It lodged itself in a chink of its scales, and fell down. Hiccup jumped up next to its head. "If you stop you corruption, you can live with the king, it doesn't have to end this way. The red death gave Hiccup a look of respect, but then roared slightly, and hiccup gave it a sad look. " I respect your decision, and I am truly sorry to do this." With a sigh, he used his other arm, shot a dart, and the death relaxes, finally dead. The teens looked at hiccup in shock.

"Oooh, now, aren't you the nice, strong, Viking aren't you?" Tuffnut said seductively. By now the other teens and the dragons were up, and the latter were flying to the fortress.

"They're getting away!" Snotlout said.

"Yes, and you will not go after them, or else." Hiccup said. Then left.

"We'll, he's social." Astrid said sarcastically. Then they Tuffnut got hit in the back of the helmet with a blade.

"What was that?" Snotlout exclaimed. Then Dagur the deranged came out from behind a rock.

"It was me." He said with an evil little smile. "Ragh." He yelled, then did a leg sweep and knocked the twins to the ground.

"Why are you attacking us?" Astrid yelled.

"No reason. Why, do I need one?" He asked while swinging his sword at Fishlegs.

"Kind of!" Fishlegs yelped. Soon everyone was on the ground, and Dagur walked over to Snotlout and lifted his blade.

"Ahem." Dagurs head spun around, and looked at the person with the voice. All of the blood drained from his face.

"A-ah-ah, s-sorry blaze, a-ah-Ahhh."

"As much as I would love to see you split him open, I can't let you do that. It's, just it would be so messy to clean up, and I don't want to be here all day. I know they are on your isle of exile, but that doesn't mean you have to kill them." Hiccup said.

"S-sorry prince blaze, I-I didn't mean any trouble." One glare from Hiccup, or rather, Blaze, made Dagur run as fast as he could. Astrid looked at Blaze in surprise.

"So your name is Blaze, why didn't you just tell us?" She asked.

"Because there was no need for you to know my name. Not to mention your dragon killers." Blaze said.

"You killed a dragon to." Blaze winced at that last comment, then got angry.

"At least I gave her a chance at survival, not just 'kill on sight'. You people are sick, killing things just because, not to mention betraying anybody who wants to change." Astrid gasped.

"How do you know about Hiccup?!" Blaze realized his mistake.

"Who is Hiccup? Why do you want to know where this person is?" He spat.

"I-I want to apologize, for all I know he could be dead right now, and it would be all my fault." Astrid said, tears forming in her eyes. Hiccup sighed. He started to walk away when Astrid said, " Thanks, for saving me and all, you know, you will always be welcome at Berk, my village." Blaze stopped for a while, nodded, and then walked away. What he didn't know was that Blaze reminded her of a certain boy Colton a while ago.

**And done! This was a long chapter wasn't it? Like I said at the top of the page, I'm not sure where I should go from here, but I'll figure something out. Have you noticed how awesome Hiccup is in this story? Until next time, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Hello readers, I would just like to thank you for all the good reviews. I am sorry that I haven't been posting, but I was confused at how to add chapters for a while (noob) but now things are going to get interesting. Hiccup has been offered a chance to go to berk, what will he do? ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, HTTYD 2, DreamWorks, or a trumpet that goes...**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time in their morning flight. It was really starting to annoy Toothless. <em>"What's wrong brother?"<em> He questioned.

" I can't stop thinking about them, Toothless." He sighed. He was talking about Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Particularly Astrid. "I thought I was over them." He stated simply.

_"Really? Because I remembered a certain dragon rider moping for THREE YEARS over a certain blonde Viking."_ Toothless said with a smirk. Hiccup blushed bright red.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of taking their offer and going to Berk, no not to see Astrid, to see how it's going along." Toothless thought for a moment.

_" I would go, but if you need more convincing, you can always ask the king." _Toothless said.

"That's a good idea Toothless, I think I will ask him. Fly us home boy."

Astrid was home. It took a while to sail there, but they made it. She went to Stoicks house to give him a report.

"Ah, Astrid come, sit, have some mead, now tell me, did you find anything interesting?" Stoick said, always to the point.

" We went to a island with a big volcano on it, and this person in black leather armor told us to leave." Stoick frowned at this. "Then Snotlout Try's to attack him, he shoots a dart at him and the lout is on the ground. Then a swarm of dragons come and try to attack us, and he shoots more darts at them, and they start falling out if the sky. Of course, this was the dragons nest, so the queen, size of a mountain by the way, and shot it out of the sky with one dart. _One dart!_ He then talked to it, saying something like it doesn't have to be this way, it roared then he shot it and it died." Stoick looked elated. Why wouldn't he, the dragon raids would stop now, but she wasn't done yet. "Then he leaves, and Dagur comes up and attacks us with no reason other then he wants to, and he was about to kill Snotlout he comes back and Dagur gets really scared, and runs of." Now Stoick was surprised. People said Dagur wasn't afraid of anything, but he ran away from this man.

"Did you see what his face looked like? How about where he lives?" Astrid looked down.

"We didn't see his face, he had a mask on the entire time. I did say that he was welcome here. He was thin though, but not bone thin, he had a lot of muscle on him, and this hilt thing on his hip." Stoick looked at Astrid.

"Do you think it was..."

"Hiccup? I did think it was Hiccup for a while, but he was to strong. He jumped twenty feet in the air and landed on the queen." Stoick was surprised by the last piece of information.

"Hiccup was known for his inventions though, so he could give himself that power." Stoick said. Astrid thought about it for a while.

"That is possible, but could anybody really do that?" Stoick knew the chances were low, but he wanted to find Hiccup and apologize, and denounce his disowning. The problem is that only a few people were sad about Hiccups leaving. In fact, it was an unofficial holiday, with games such as axe throwing with a target the shape of Hiccup, and songs of how terrible he was. The only people who didn't celebrate the holiday were Fishlegs, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber. Gobber went so far as to knock people out when they talked about Hiccup badly. Stoick wanted to apologize ever since the day he disowned him.

"If there is a chance that it's him, then we can only hope that comes to stay with us for a little while, he might even know where hiccup is. Astrid thought about how Blaze looked like Hiccup, but had so much more confidence, not to mention he looked really good. Wait, did she just think that? She was brought out of her thoughts when Stoick was waving a hand I front of her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said embarrassed.

" I said you may leave now, go do what you want to do, train, eat, sleep whatever you want to do." After thanking Stoick, she walked outside.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight, and the stars twinkle like, like, like oh I don't care anymore, Astrid come on, I'm taking you out to the mead hall." Astrid responded by punching him in the gut, and smirking while he doubled over in pain. Her thoughts then went back to Hiccup.

Hiccup was currently lying down on the kings Tusk, relaxing and thinking at the same time.

_"What troubles you my prince?"_ The Bewilderbeast asked.

"Why do you always call me prince?" The bewilderbeast was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

_"I call you prince for a few reasons. Your brother Toothless will be king when I am not, that is a reason, but you are also like the son that I wish I had, someone like you who puts themselves after others, that is a big one to, but the most important one, is that you live in both worlds. You have the heart of a Viking, and a soul of a dragon. That is why I call you prince."_ Hiccup was pleased with this answer.

"Now, to answer your question, I am thinking about the offer Astrid gave me."

_"Ah, yes Toothless told me about this girl, he said you were losing your mind over her for a while right?" _The Bewilderbeast then heard muttering, and all he could here was useless reptile.

" Yes, and I was not losing my mind over her! Anyway, she said I was welcome to go to Berk any time I want. I was wondering if I could hear you opinion." The king thought for a moment.

_"I think it is time for you to face your past in the future. If all goes well, then many they will let us live there."_

"You said yourself that I would never fit in society again, yet you tell me to go?" The king closed his eyes for a moment, before saying,

_"I can see all around me and farther, I can see that the people who loved you, want you back. I Can see a war between dragons, and at the center of it is you and toothless. You must go and fulfill your destiny."_

Hiccup nodded, then sighed.

"I'm goanna miss you." He said.

_"You may not have to for very long."_

" I have to get going if I want to make it just after the cover of night hits." The Bewilderbeast watched as his prince left.

Your life will be filled with glory and riches, and power beyond belief, but I will not be able to stand there with you for long. He thought sadly.

"Come on Toothless, we need to get there after nightfall, I know you like to go fast, but the others can't keep up."

Three hours later.

* * *

><p><em>"Aww, I wanted to race."<em> Hiccup laughed. Toothless dived into the water, and caught some fish. _"Serves you right." _The dragon said.

"Come on bud, let's just fly." When they finally got there, they made a camp, and went to sleep. Hiccup knew that this was going to be hectic, but he didn't know just how hectic it was going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! This chapter was mostly just setting up for the next one, and the next one is going to have a lot more action in it. Also the amount of people reading this story made me feel like I achieved something. Read respond and until next time, this Romanthunder signing off!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Greetings battles and parties

**Hello readers, guess who? It's me with chapter five of the blazing prince. I on e again thank you for all your support, and you guys are tearing through these stories in seconds. I post a story and three seconds later I get a reveiw that says awesome story, can't wait for next update. It's great that you guys like my stories, I love it. So there isn't anything else to say, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks, HTTYD, HTTYD 2, or a car.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, on his blade, on dragons, people, ships houses everything. Blood coming out if the dragons, out of the king. Hiccup was next to him. <em>

_"No, you can't die now." He said with tears in his eyes. "We still need you. I still need you."_

_"Hiccup, listen to me. What I am about to tell you is very important. You need to listen." Hiccup nodded. "Good, now I won't be here for much longer so what I am about to tell you is the most important teaching I have to offer. The dragons..._" Hiccup woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream. All a dream." More like a nightmare. Toothless looked at Hiccup in concern.

_"What's wrong brother?" _He asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Nothing, it was just a dream. "He said shakily. Toothless was still concerned, but let it go for a moment. "Come in bud, ready for our morning flight? Toothless responded by wagging his tail. Hiccup laughed, climbed on, and shot off.

* * *

><p>"Another boat full of fish chief." Bucket said.<p>

"Good, put it in storage area three." Ever since the incident with Hiccup, Berk has been using several different places to put food. Stoick watched as men brought barrels of fish off deck and into the storage area. He was there to think about the pressing matter of the new chief. Stoick was growing old, and he knew it to. The closest kin he had was Snotlout, but he was way to immature to lead the Hooligans. Astrid would be the best choice, but she wasn't a Haddock. She also said that she would throw Snotlout off a cliff if he attempts a marriage contract with her, so marriage was out of the option. All if this was just so complex! Stoick was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Astrid running towards him.

"Chief, we saw a person entering the village from the forest."

"Don't they know it's not allowed to go in the forest alone?" Stoick said.

"Sir, I think it's him." Stoick was surprised by this, then nodded, and walked in the direction if the forest to meet this person who saved a portion of Berk. He stood, along with a small armada of fighting men with him, and saw one man walking towards them. He was wearing black leather armor, a helmet, and had a hilt strapped to his belt." That's him, that's the guy from the island!" Astrid whispered. Astrid wanted to punch him. Badly. She knew he had information on where Hiccup is, she didn't know how, she just did. Naturally, she didn't know that her hand would hurt more than his shoulder.

"Hello young sir." Stoick said to him when he was close enough." Welcome to Berk." Hiccup looked straight ahead, making sure that no one could see his draconian eyes.

"Yes I can see that." Hiccup said. Stoick raised an eyebrow at this person. When he heard Astrid's description, she did hear he was thin, but this guy was just barely bigger than Hiccups size! Not to mention the sarcasm.

"So I have been making arrangements for you ta stay in my house." Blaze looked at him slightly, then replied,

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I am going to sleep at my camp." Everyone started whispering at that. It was an honor to sleep in the chief's village. Blaze just shrugged it of. Gobber walked up, and took a good look at him. When he saw the prosthetic leg, he gasped.

"Ay was wonderin, cou' I get a closer lo' at tha' leg?" Hiccup shrugged, why not? He handed Gobber his leg, a huge smile lit up his face. "This E "iccups work!" Hiccup mentally cursed himself. Stoick and Astrid came over to take a look at it.

"Where did you get that leg?" Astrid ordered. Hiccup shrugged not saying anything. "Why you little." She jumped straight for him, and she ended up hitting thin air. She looked in shock at Blaze for a moment before growling in annoyance. Before she could attack again, Blaze said,

"Why don't we have an actual duel? If you win, I'll tell you where hiccup is, if I win, I don't have to stay in the village." Before Stoick could say anything, Astrid accepted. "Good. By the way, judging by your out fit, I can see your an adequate fighter, but you seem to have forgotten the little mishap on the island. But to make it fair, I won't use my darts." He said. Astrid looked a little relived, if only a little. She just glared at Blaze, and stomped of to get ready for the fight.

* * *

><p>It was time for the fight, and Astrid was glaring at Blaze with malice. This guy needed to be brought down a notch, and she was the person who was going to do it. They both went out on the field, and Astrid chose her signature axe, and Blaze just stood there with his arms crossed. She was surprised and angry at the same time. He was going to fight her with no weapon? The Astrid Hofferson! He was going to die. She charged at him with all the strength she could muster. He side stepped her head strike, and jumped over her head. He did a spin landing, and waited. She growled again, and charged him again. She went wild, using all her strength in all her attacks. He dodged almost every one of them. All Most. On the last slice he grabbed the axe by the blade. <em>The blade!<em> He used a leg to knock her on her feet, and pointed the axe at her. She was breathing heavily, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He helped her onto her feet.

"That was a very good try. I would recommend working on your stamina, and trying not to put all your power into the first few attacks." Astrid knew this was a great fighter and took his advice. She nodded, and then saw Snotlout charging at Blaze.

"Get of her, she's mine!" Blaze responded by shooting a dart at him, making him fall over. That was another thing, he could have had a bigger advantage by using his darts, but he never used them, just like he said he wouldn't. She was beginning to respect him. He kept his word, and most people wouldn't even consider it. Ruffnut came up.

"Hey Blaze, I was wondering if you would like to go to the party with me? She said with little to no innocence.

"What party?" He asked.

"We'll it's a fun party, where we play games, drink, and break stuff!" She said excitedly.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"This is the five year Anniversary of Hiccup leaving." She said with glee. Hiccup new that they would be happy he left, but he never thought that they would celebrate it. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, he should go, but he really didn't want to.

"No, I'm going to the mead hall during the celebration, and don't try to persuade me to go to the party." And he walked of. When he was gone Ruffnut said,

"Well, I guess than we'll just have to bring the party to you." She smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen, and Blaze was eating in a darkly lit corner of the mead hall. He was in a dark place because he needed to take of his helmet to eat, and he didn't want anyone to see his face or his eyes. Astrid was glaring at him from another table. Now she knew Blaze knew more about Hiccup, she wanted answers. She walked up to him later. He quickly strapped his helmet on. She was mildly annoyed that she didn't get to see his face, but that wasn't why she was here.<p>

"I just came over here to warn you, Ruffnut plans to-" At that moment, a large amount of people came bursting through the doors, all cursing Hiccups name, getting drunk, and having fun."-Bring the party to you." Astrid said flatly. Ruffnut staggered over, clearly drunk.

"Come on Blaze, have some, uh fun with me, let's do something fun." She slurred, looking at him with lust in her eyes, he turned his head and saw Snotlout doing the same thing to Astrid. Blaze was getting angry, and when he got angry, bad things happened. Mildew came over, throwing a variety of curses at Hiccup. That was finally when Blaze snapped.

"Idiots!" He yelled and slammed his fist into Mildews gut, sending him flying across the room. "You all disgrace the Haddock name?" By now everyone was looking at him in shock. "Let me tell you something. You all act like he was the plague, but I lost my leg, and he was the one that kept me going, he gave me this prosthetic. He killed a dragon queen, on the size of a mountain, and stopped the raids on my village, and you abandoned him, because of a dragon. That's not all. No, when Hiccup was around, you all treated him horribly. The only time he was noticed in a good way, was when he started doing well in dragon killing school. You all say that night furies are evil, but Toothless acted like an overgrown puppy. A puppy! He accomplished more than any of you will ever do, and you scorn his name! You people are sick!" He stormed off, leaving everyone in shock. Soon, Astrid ran after him.

"Blaze, Blaze!" She said. He turned around, waiting for her to catch up.

"You might want to be quick, considering you were a big part of Hiccups life." She nodded.

"It's, it's just, if you see Hiccup again, can you tell him I'm sorry?" She asked, her voice shaky. Blaze looked at her for a while, contemplating whether or not to tell her. After deciding that she wasn't lying, he said,

"How would you like to apologize to him yourself?" Astrid looked at him in shock. She nodded, extremely happy to see him again.

"So, where is he?" She asked. Blaze responded by taking his helmet of. She gasped. Right in front if her, was Hiccup. He looked a little different, but the similarities were very close. She ran right to him, and punched him in the arm. "That was for not telling me sooner." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "And that was for, everything else." She blushed. Hiccup smiled. Astrid looked in his eyes. His eyes! "What happened to your eyes!?"She asked. Hiccup frowned.

"You did." He replied. This confused her. He told her what happened after the arrow shot. She put her head down guiltily. "Don't worry about it, the past is the past, and I forgive you." He said. She looked at him, surprised. He was still the same old Hiccup. Always trust worthy, and always ready to forgive. She hugged him, and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Um, Astrid?" Hiccup said.

"You might want I get off me, someone's coming out." He said. She blushed and stopped hugging him. Hiccup gave her a genuine smile, and strapped his helmet back on. Three seconds later, Snotlout came out.

"Come on, babe lets go throw some axes at Hiccups head." He slurred. He tried to reach for her hand but she moved away. "Why you little." He growled and jumped on top of her. She yelped, and wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. He had her pinned on the ground, and was trying too give her a sloppy, drunken kiss. His breath smelt strongly of mead, and he was using all his weight to pin her down. "You are mine, you here me? Mine, and no one else can have yo-." Astrid heard three distinct thumps on after another, and Snotlout lands on top of her. Hiccup walked over and used one hand to pick him up and throw him and he landed thirty feet away with a sickening crunch, Astrid was still on the ground, shaking a bit. All of this was just to much for her. Hiccup comes back, then Snotlout gets drunk and tries to "claim her". Hiccup picks her up and hugs her, stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok Astrid, it's ok, if he tries that again, I will personally kill him." He said. He started to walk her to her house. When they got there, he started to walk away, but Astrid held his hand tightly.

"Stay with me?" She said pleadingly. Hiccup looked deep into her eyes, walked over to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Of course." He said as she blushed. She climbed up the stairs, and crawled into bed. Hiccup lied down beside her.

"Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yes Milady?" He responded.

"Promise you won't try anything?" She said shakily. Hiccup looked into her eyes. Snotlout must have really gotten to her.

"Astrid, I would never, ever do anything that would hurt you. Snotlout is an idiot." Astrid looked deeply into Hiccups eyes. She saw nothing but love and care in those draconian slits.

"Thank you." She whispered, out her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Like the fluff? And thanks alpha dark wolf for reminding me about how Astrid normally acts, it helped. The reason I had her act like this is that Snotlout really got to her. Also thanks for the ideas. And wiki sorcerer, you have to remember that it has been five years and that was more than enough time for him to get used to the dragons talking to him. Until next time, this is Romanthunder, signing off!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: love doesn't die

**Hello readers, and welcome to the sixth chapter of Blazing Prince, the reviews I've been getting are fantastic, and I am so glad that this many people are following along. And for the few of you thinking, "where's Toothless?" We'll, let's just say I haven't forgotten about him. Tomorrow, I am either going to have a lot of time to write, or almost no time, so don't go crazy if I don't post in a little while. Nothing else to say so ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks, HTTYD, HTTYD 2, or a pair if ski boots...**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up in the morning alert. He tried to get up but there was something on top of him. He looked over, and saw a beautiful blonde girl on top of him. He smiled at her sleeping form. She seemed to be doing well this morning, considering all the events that had happened yesterday. On the other hand, he hadn't slept well at all. He had the same dream as before, the king trying to tell him something, but he woke up again before he could say anything. He looked down at Astrid again, kissed her forehead softly, and got out of bed carefully, so as to not wake her up. He wrote a note telling her that he had left to go check on a friend, and put it on her bed. He was walking out and he saw someone following him, but continued to walk to camp. At no particular moment, he jumped up and landed on a tree. The person following him was Snotlout, and he surprisingly had no cast on. He was tracking Hiccup, and muttering.<p>

"As soon as I see that stupid prince, I'll beat him to a pulp. Trying to take my woman, huh, as if. I was him walking out of her house, he probably took advantage of her." Hiccup was enraged. He jumped down right behind Snotlout.

"So you think I'm like you huh." Hiccup yelled. "I'm not the womanizer, I'm not the sexist idiot and I don't try to freakin rape girls on the street! And then you come into the forest, trying to kill me, saying that I was using the state YOU put her in and did the exact thing you failed to do? You sicken me! I can throw you farther than before, and if you ever, EVER, try ANYTHING like that again, I will make you life like a living Hel, do you hear me? You will be praying to the gods that I end you." Snotlout was terrified. He had seen Blaze angry once, but he was absolutely furious this time. He remembered being picked up, and thrown, but after that, everything was black. His plan was to make Blaze back of, but after seeing him like this, he just wanted to leave as fast as he could.

"I-I-I h-hear you l-loud and c-c-clear." Snotlout stuttered.

"Good. Now LEAVE." Snotlout nodded, and ran as fast as possible. Hiccup walked towards camp again. When he got there, he only saw three arsenic Nadders, and no Toothless. "Toothless, Toothless, where are you?" He yelled. He heard a groan, and Toothless padded into the cove.

_"I was walking around the cove, found a patch of dragon nip, and the next thing I remember is waking up next to a Gronkle." _He said. Hiccup chuckled.

"Only you, brother, only you." Toothless glared at him, and then went to wake the others. When he came back, they went if for a fly. Hiccup told Toothless everything that happened.

"I think that I might bring her to the camp." Hiccup stated.

_"What! You can't do that, she'll get us all killed!" _Toothless said.

"She's changed a lot bud, and I think she's not going to rat me out. Again." Toothless snorted, and flicked Hiccup with his ear. Hiccup smiled. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>In Berk, Astrid was just waking up. She was so happy. She was finally able to talk with Hiccup again, and the best part was, he forgave her! She looked over to where Hiccup was sleeping, but he wasn't there. She frowned. It wasn't a dream was it? No, it couldn't be a dream; it had to be real, right? She looked at the end of the bed and saw a note. She picked it up and read it. It said<p>

_Hey Astrid. It looked like you were doing_

_better, so I left to take care of some thing,_

_and see someone._

_Also, I have a surprise for you later on, _

_so be ready!_

_Love, Blaze._

Astrid hugged the note smiling. So it wasn't a dream. Hiccup was here, and helped her yesterday. She blushed when she thought about the kiss he gave her. She knew he used to love her, does he still now?

"I hope he does." She said. She had just gotten to see the real Hiccup. The nice, sweet, tender Hiccup not the clumsy one. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store, maybe it was something romantic? She would just have to wait and see. She sighed. She spent 18 years of her life acting like a warrior, and Hiccup comes back for one day, and she's acting all girly. She hoped that he didn't know the control he had over her. Even if he did, he would never use her, no he would never. Astrid smiled again. This was the happiest she felt since, well, ever. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Hiccup landed Toothless in the cove, unsaddled him, and walked back into Berk. He went straight for Astrid's house, and was about to knock when the door opened, and Astrid stepped out.

"Hello Milady how is your day today." He said chivalrously. Astrid giggled a bit before answering.

"Oh it has been going just fine, in fact, I was about to go look for you. I want to know what the surprise is."

"Not yet, my princess, but soon." Astrid pouted cutely, then smiled. They started walking to the mead hall for lunch when they saw Snotlout coming over. Astrid waited for him to come over.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean anything, I was drunk, and I hope you can forgive me." Astrid looked him in the eyes, and punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. While she was walking away she said,

"You're forgiven." And went next to Hiccup. They were walking for a while, but then Astrid got curious. "Hey Blaze? I was wondering, what are you the prince of? When we first met, Dagur called you prince Blaze, and ran off." Hiccup was silent for a while.

"I'll tell you later, now come on, aren't you hungry?" Astrid was a little upset that he wouldn't tell her, but let it go for the moment. They walked into the mead hall, and saw Ruffnut at a table, clearly having a hangover. They walked over to a darkly lit table, and grabbed some gruel. "So. Tell me where you've been the past few years." She asked. Hiccup sighed, put down his spoon and started to tell her his life story, from the arrow, to the strength and finally how he came back. Astrid gasped at the strength, and frowned at the red death parts. "That's quite the story you got there."

"You could say that again."

"That's quite the story you got there." Astrid responded dryly.

"Funny, I think my sarcasm is rubbing of in you." She poked him in the ribs, and he just smiled at her. "Ready for your surprise?" He asked. She nodded her head vigorously. He smiled at her. Ok, follow me." She nodded, and followed him into the forest. They were walking for a while, and Astrid was surprised when they went into a cove.

"This is the cove where I last saw you before, that." Astrid stated. Hiccup nodded. She heard the signature call if a night fury, and saw a black streak land next to Hiccup.

"Astrid, you remember Toothless, right?" She nodded her head, and swallowed.

"H-hey, Toothless. Do you remember me? Toothless gave out a variety of growls.

"Ah, he remembers you, but was against me bringing you here." Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise.

"You can speak to him?" She questioned. Hiccup nodded. He sat down and motioned for her to sit down next to him. They spent the next few hours talking, and having fun. After a while, Hiccup got up again. "Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just getting something Milady." He went over to some bags, and pulled out a large portion of food. "I decided that it would be nice to have a picnic, what do you think?" He asked. Astrid smiled. This was just the romantic thing she was hoping for!

"It sounds like a great idea." They sat down to eat, and soon the stars were out, and they were lying down, looking at the sky.

"There's a constellation, in a place far from here, and I looked at the sky and there was a warrior princess in the sky. I looked at it and guess what I named it? I named it Divine beauty, but the villagers would translate it to Astrid." The girl looked at the boy in shock. He had named the stars after her?! He turned around, and looked straight at her. She couldn't help it anymore. She was entranced by the draconian pupils, the endless pools if emerald, and she was slowly getting closer and closer. Hiccup was getting closer to, soon they were just inches away. Astrid was never a patient girl, so she closed the gap and kissed him right on the lips. The world seemed to melt away and all she could think if was how much she truly loved this boy and he was thinking the same thing. Toothless just looked over at them, then promptly went back to sleep. When they finally pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"I love you Hiccup."

" I love you to Astrid." Happy with that answer, Astrid climbed on top of him and started their make-out session again.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I think it's safe to assume that Astrid and hiccup are a couple now. This chapter was dedicated to fluff between the two, and it worked out great. I think that next chapter I am going to start adding the main villain, and I think that that is going to be fun. And sorry for not posting yesterday, went on a family field trip. Until next time, this is Romanthunder, signing off!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: An Enemy

**Hello again, it's Romanthunder here with chapter 7 of the blazing prince, and I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews, and this is going to be another buffer chapter. Sorry guys, but the next one will have some action in it. So with nothing else to say here, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks, HTTYD, HTTYD 2, or a pencil.**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, you can't die, we need you, I need you." Hiccup said with tears in his eyes. Dragons were circling, and in the distance, you could see another Bewilderbeast.<em>

_"I need to tell you this. You have to listen." The king said. There was blood coming out of two huge puncture wounds. Hiccup nodded. "The reason the dragons are attacking, the reason is..."_

Hiccup bolted up, knocking Astrid off his shoulder.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid said worriedly. Hiccup turned around to look at her, shaken. It took a little while for him to register where he was. He put up a fake smile, that eve. He knew wouldn't fool her.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong Milady, just some things on my mind." Astrid looked Hiccuo straight in the eye. It took a lot to shake him, I whatever happened must have been bad.

"Hiccup even you don't believe that." She said. "If we're going to have this kind of relationship, we need to open up, and NOT lie to each other." Hiccup sighed, and planted a kiss on her cheek. He toward Toothless and started meditating. Astrid was about to leave when he started talking.

" I've been having the same dream for a while. Blood on dragons, houses, blades. Blood coming out of dragons and people alike. The very king of dragons, on the floor dieing, and trying to tell me something. The dream ends before any information is told." Astrid knew who all of the dragons were from there talk together yesterday. She knew he was prince of dragons, his training, and he vaguely stated that he went to a far away area and named a constellation after her. She knew he had an personal attachment to the king, and if he were to die, then Hiccup would be shaken. Hiccup was still meditating when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. He smirked. "Well your happy today." He said. Astrid just sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad your back Hiccup." He smiled and turned around.<p>

"I'm glad I'm back to." He whispered, making Astrid spine shiver in pleasure.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go back home." They started walking back, Astrid snuggling against Hiccup for warmth. He had his arm around her waist, and they were both elated.

"So." Hiccup started. " Are we going to tell Berk of our relationship?" Astrid thought for a moment before she spoke.

" I don't see why I should need to hide you, plus that would stop Snotlout from hitting on me." She said. Hiccups mood darkened considerably when she mentioned Snotlout.

"Hiccup, don't worry, he won't do anything like that again." She said when she saw his face. "I never got to thank you by the way." She whispered. Hiccup looked at her, and the worry in his eyes spoke volumes about his feelings.

"It's just, I don't want anything to happen to you. I-I can't lose you again." She looked into his eyes, shocked. After all he she had done to him, all the times she ignored him, betrayed him, and he still blamed himself for what she did. She saw the love and compassion in his eyes. He slowly got closer and closer to her, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. A smile graced her face. She started to lean into the kiss, applying more force. Hiccup ran his tongue on her lower lip requesting access to her mouth, and she complied. Soon there tongues were wrestling for dominance. Astrid couldn't help but moan slightly into the kiss. Hiccup smirked, knowing the effect he's having in Astrid. He took it a step further, and picked her up pushing her against the wall. Astrid gasped. Hiccup had changed from the shy kid she knew. She broke out of the kiss when they heard the battle horn. Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup.

"We'll finish this later." She said seductively. Hiccup nodded, then they ran into Berk. When they got there, Astrid gasped. In the water, there was a fleet of ships. But that wasn't why she gasped. It was the crest. The crest had a Skrill on it representing the Berserker tribe.

"What are you doing? We have a truce!" Stoick yelled.

"Screw the truce, this is more fun. Fire the cannons!" Dagur said. The ships started firing canon balls. Dagur jumped off the ship. Hiccup sighed.

"Please don't happen again, please please please!" He said while walking over to Dagur. Dagur took one look at him and said,

"Who are you?" Hiccup groaned.

"It happened again. Dagur, your memory is messed up again, you need to stop the attack." Dagur just gave him a confused look, then charged at him. Blaze grabbed his sword by the blade, and snapped his sword in two. Dagurs face went a little pale, then he snarled and lunged. Blaze nailed him right in the stomach, making a small shock wave, and making him flying back. "Looks like I'll have to use my full strength in this one." He said while pulling out the hilt of his sword. He shouted, charged, and flicked the switch on his sword at the same time. Out came a flaming blade. He punched a canon ball, smashing it to smithereens. He jumped from boat to boat, burning them down and slashing at people on the boats. When they saw him coming, most of them jumped. He got to the last boat and slashed the ENTIRE thing in two. He made a huge leap to the land, and saw everybody's mouths hanging open. "Um, guys? Isn't there a fire?" That snapped everyone into action.

"Start a fire brigade!" Someone yelled. People started making a line and passing buckets around. Hiccup sighed. This was clearly not working. He decided it was time to bring out the dragons. He whistled really loudly, and people near him had to cover their ears. About five seconds later, three very bloated Scauldrons came out of the water.

"Dragon raid!" someone yelled. No one was fast enough to attack. By the time some people had their weapons out, the Scauldrons were at the fire, shooting water at it, dousing the flames. Everyone looked at them with surprise and a little awe. They turned to see Blaze talking to them, and patting them on the head. Then they heard the call of the night fury.

"Night fury, get down!" Someone yelled. Toothless landed right next to Blaze, and rubbed his head on his leg.

"And you wouldn't listen to me. Dragons helped you, now do you feel bad for killing them?" A few looked down, but a couple pushed their chests out proudly, and most of the girls were swooning over Blaze. Stoick looked at the Scauldrons in shock, then back at Blaze. He nodded.

"I let my hatred for dragons get in the way of more important matters, and it cost me greatly." Hiccup was a little surprised at the easy accepting matter Stoick was giving off.

"Thanks, dad." He said while taking of his helmet. Most of the people gasped when they saw hiccups face, and Stoick looked over joyed. He started to make his way over to his son, but Toothless growled. "Easy boy, down Toothless." Before Stoick could get there, Hiccup was brought into a bone-crushing hug.

"Glad ya back, laddie." Goober said while pulverizing him by patting his back. After he let go, Stoick looked his son in the eye and said,

"Welcome home, son."

They were at the mead hall to celebrate the return of the heir, and were drinking themselves away. They had all conveniently forgoten that Hiccup was disowned. At this point in time, hiccup was wearing his usual attire, and the majority of the girls were swooning. Astrid was fuming, and Hiccup seemed oblivious to what was going on. Astrid looked at Hiccup and her mood lifted a little. At least he wasn't looking over at them. Then she gasped.

"Hiccup your. Chest!" She exclaimed. There was a long scabbed wound going from his hip to his ribs. He must have gotten it from the people on the ship. Hiccup looked down at his chest, and just shrugged.

"Your a Viking, it's just an occupational hazard, I live with dragons, it's a way if life." Astrid raised her eyebrow at this.

"Oh come on Hiccup, there's no way you have more than three scars, tops. You couldn't get into many fights anyway." Hiccup smirked. Then got up and started pulling of his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing!" She said blushing furiously. By now his shirt was off.

"Proving you wrong." He said. On each of his ribs was a long thin scar, three claw marks going from his left shoulder to his right hip, a lot of puncture wounds, slashes, and jabs. On his back he had lots of branding marks. Astrid, as well as anybody Else who saw this gasped. There was also three puncture wounds that looked like what hit him came out of the other end on his arm, two whip like marks on the same arm, and a big tooth mark." I win." Hiccup smirked. Astrid just gulped and nodded. Hiccup sat down and out his shirt back on.

"Hiccup, most of those are dragon markings, I thought that you said the dragons wouldn't attack you?"

"They didn't, but accidents happen. A claw slips; a blast gets to close, so on. Most of the time that's what happens."

"_Most _of the time?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup sighed, and looked at his scarred arm.

"I did an experiment once. There was one person who I came across, who had this thing with dragons. I brought him to a small island, and introduced him to a dragon. They bonded quite well, but then..." Hiccup stopped for a moment to breath. "Then he ordered the dragon to attack me, saying that there can only be one dragon master, and that dragons were meant to be controlled as dogs, not as equals. The dragon complied with eagerness." Astrid gasped.

"What happened?"

"Night furies are the most protective of their trainers and family. The dragon was dead in five seconds flat, and these six scars on my arm led to him losing his." He said. Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise. She was silent for a while.

"Hiccup?" She said. He looked at her. "Can I have my own dragon?"

* * *

><p>Far away, in a small gulf, was a huge fleet of ships, and around the ships were dragons. Thousands of them. There were several boats with chains holding something under the water. A large man was looking at the water.<p>

"I'm coming for you dragon master." He says." And nothing is going to get in my way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Da da da! Hmmm, I wonder who the bad guy is? I wonder if Hiccups dream will come to something. What if it was just a dream? What if it isn't? Why haven't Hiccup and Astrid announced there relationship? Wait and find out, and until then, this is Romanthunder, signing off!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Love, again

**Hello readers, it's Romanthunder here with chapter 8 of the blazing prince, I would just like to thank you for all the good reviews I'm getting, and btw, ITS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET OUT THREE CHAPTERS A DAY! You know who you are. I try and post as much as possible, and most of my chapters are almost 2000 words apiece. Sorry to blow up on you like that. Also, sorry for the typos, I write all these stories on my phone. Any way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

"You want a dragon?" Hiccup said a little exited. Astrid looked at him like he was stupid.

"Did I not just say that?" She responded. Hiccup just grinned, and picked her up spinning her around.

"Yes you can have a dragon. Yes yes yes!" He said. Astrid just smiled at his enthusiasm. Hiccup looked into her eyes. Astrid saw how overjoyed the orbs looked. She also saw worry. Worry for her. She punched him, but quickly retracted her hand and held it in pain.

"What was that for?" Hiccup said confusedly, and not at all in pain.

"For being worried about me, and how is your arm so hard?" Hiccup smirked.

"It takes a lot to get through my skin. Did I tell you I fell of Toothless from 200 feet in the air and was fine?" Astrid looked at him shocked. He just smirked. "Oh!" He said. "I just remembered, we forgot to tell everyone of our relationship." Then promptly jumped on the table.

"Hello, everybody I have an important announcement to make, Astrid and I are in a relationship." He said. An ax flew through the air, and Hiccup caught it. "I would ask you to refrain from violence Snotlout, but I don't think you'll listen." He said. Snotlout was enraged. He ran at Hiccup, who allowed him to hit him, and just stood there. After a while, Snotlout stopped. Hiccup grinned. "My turn." He whispered. Before he knew what happened, he was on the other side of the room, a big hole in the wall from where he flew through.

"As I was saying. We are in a relationship." Hiccup yelled. "And no one, especially not Snotlout is taking her away from me." Astrid smiled wryly at her overprotective boyfreind. People went back to drinking and yelling. Hiccup and Astrid just smiled at each other. "Come on." Hiccup said as he started to pull Astrid out of the hall by her hand. She blushed at the physical contact. Hiccup didn't seem to notice. He pulled her records the arena, and headed straight for the cages with the dragons. Astrid went closer to Hiccup, waiting for directions in the cool, crisp air. Hiccup looked at her. "Well?" Astrid looked at him confused.

" Well what?" She asked. Hiccup just gave her a look and motioned to the dragons with his hand. She almost didn't notice because she just couldn't look away from those perfect green pools. She realized that she was staring, and managed to pull away, blushing.

"That one." She said pointing to a cage to the far left. Hiccup nodded.

"You need to remember, you need to trust the dragon. If you don't trust it it won't trust you, and you won't create a proper bond." Astrid nodded, absorbing the information. Hiccup opened the cage, and a beautiful deadly Nadder came out. It had blue scales with hints of tallow here and there, and it's spikes were yellow. It looked at her, cocking its head to one side like a bird. "Slowly come near it, and place your palm near its nose, looking away." Hiccup said. Astrid responded by slowly going up to the Nadder, and raising her hand while looking away. She got within inches of her nose, and stopped. She gasped when she felt warm, scaly skin on her palm. She turned around, and saw the Nadder with its head on her hand, eyes closed, softly chirping. Hiccup smiled approvingly.

"Good, you bonded. Now you need to strengthen that bond." Astrid was petting the Nadder, and watching in fascination as it's scales glimmered in the moonlight.

"Your so beautiful." She whispered to the dragon. Hiccup laughed.

"That was probably the best thing you could have said to her. Nadders are very vain dragons, and spend hours preening their scales. They look very beautiful, I think you to are a good match up." Astrid looked at Hiccup, surprised.

"How did you hear what I said?" She questioned. Hiccup pointed to his ear.

"Dragon like hearing." He stated. "Well, now that you've bonded, how would you like to go flying?"

"Already! But I just got to know her!" She said, panicking. Hiccup looked at her. When he saw her fear, his features softened a litle.

"Astrid, don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you. But your dragon won't let you fall." He stated.

"Stormfly." She said.

"What?"

"Her name is Stormfly." Hiccup looked at her with a smile.

"Good name." He said, then he called over Toothless. When he came, he was staggering, his eyes droopy, and he was having trouble standing up.

"Toothless, I told you to stay out of those kegs." Hiccup scorned. Toothless made some whining noises.

_Like a little kid._ Astrid thought. She giggled a bit, and Hiccup spun around, an eyebrow raised.

"You think this is funny?" He asked.

"No." She said, trying to contain her laughter. Toothless let out a groan, then fell on his side, out cold. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she laughed. She hadn't laughed this hard in years. Hiccup just gave her a bemused smile. He climbed into Stormfly, and astir jumped I front of him. She started to fly around, doing some test circles, before flying down as fast as possible. She was diving towards the water, and Stormfly flew just above it. She whooped, and Hiccup smiled. She flew back to the clearing that she first saw Toothless five years ago. It had started to snow, and she didn't want Stormfly to get cold. Hiccup was watching her as the snowflakes falling down on her, making her look like an angel.

"Beautiful." He said. Astrid turned around.

"Like what you see huh?" She headed towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "You know, I never got to thank you for getting me a dragon." She whispered into his ear. Hiccup smirked.

"It was my pleasure." He said, sending shivers down her back.

"But I want to thank you, and I know just the way to do it. "

She purred. She led him to the little tent in the middle of the cove.

"What are we doing?" He asked. Astrid blushed.

"Um..." She kissed him tenderly. Hiccup smiled as she drew the tent closed.

Hiccup woke up the next morning and looked to his side. He saw Astrid sleeping with her head on his chest, smiling. He recalled what happened last night. It was amazing. He looked back at her, and chuckled softly. She was beautiful, even in her sleep. Her hair was a little wild, and the sun was seeping through the tent, making her look like an angel for a second time. Her bare shoulders were a creamy color, just like her stomach. He looked at her again. Time had been kind to her. All her curves were perfect; she had a flat stomach and wide hips. Her hair enhanced her beauty. But her looks weren't the thing that dragged Hiccup to her, it was her personality. She was always looking after her friends, and constantly punched Snotlout. He chuckled again, making her wake up. Her eyes flutter open, and gaze into green ones.

"You look so beautiful." He said. She blushed at his praise.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said while smiling. Hiccup returned the smile, then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Astrid, there is no way that anybody compares to you in beauty or in any other sense." He said. Astrid looked at him, surprised.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered. Hiccup nodded. "Why?" She said. Hiccup looked at her shocked. "I need to know if you're like Snotlout, only going for my looks." She said. Hiccup looked at her fondly.

"Astrid, you are beautiful in every sense of the word. Everything about you is perfect. The way you protect your friends, you personality, and the way you act. Being beautiful can be important, but with you, it doesn't matter." Astrid smiled at him.

"That was, deep. Who are you and what have you done with Hiccup?" He frowned at this.

"I'm still Hiccup, it's just that I went through many painful experiences." He said. Astrid's smile faded. Hiccup saw her guilty face, and sighed.

"Don't worry, it's all over now, and I am back. I will never leave, never." Astrid's smile came back a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said. "I'm goanna get washed up." She started walking over to the lake, when she called over her shoulder. "Want to join me?" She asked. Hiccup smirked and jumped up, walking behind her. Today was going to be fun.

**And done! Sorry for the long wait, but over the long weekend I had no time to write, and due to a large event, I almost became sociopathic, and this story already helped with my mentally unstable mind. Any way, this is Roman thunder, signing off! (P.S) I will add Bowen, but he will not be a rider.**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

**Hello readers! I am so bored right now! There is nothing to do at the moment so I thought, why don't I get a head start on chapter 9? Well, it wasn't me, it was the voice inside my head. It doesn't like me. I yell at it and people stare at me... ON WITH THE FIC!**

Hiccup and Astrid were walking through the woods towards Berk when a gleam caught Hiccups eye. He was silent for a moment, thinking about the possible things it could be. Finally he voiced his questions.

"Hey Astrid, what's that?" He asked.

"What is what?" She said confused. Hiccup pointed to the gleam. "I don't know." She said. Hiccup began to walk over to it. He stopped before it. It was a piece of metal, connected to a smooth piece of wood. At the end of the wood was a loop made out of leather. It was a blade, and the blade had the initials _B.W. _

"Why would?" Hiccup said to himself. Astrid saw something, decided to speak up.

"Hiccup?" She began. "It looks like there's a note on the ground near the blade." Hiccup looked at the ground.

"So there is, so there is." He muttered. He bent down and picked up the note. It was light brown, and about three inches long. Astrid looked over hiccups shoulder, but couldn't read the writing. It looked like a lot of symbols, and every line was delicate. Hiccup read the note and frowned.

"What's up, Hiccup?" She asked.

"It's about someone I knew from the past." He spat. Astrid was surprised by his anger.

"Is he in trouble?" She questioned.

"No, he's causing it, as always." He growled, and then started stalking of in the direction of Berk. Astrid almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Who is this person? Is he a dragon rider to?"

"His name is Bowen, and no he isn't a dragon rider, he's a dragon slayer." He said. Astrid almost tripped when she heard this. She had heard of dragon trappers, but never dragon slayers.

"So this guy is bad?" She asked.

"No, that's the sad part. We were really good friends, then his heart led him in the wrong direction, and now he's killing dragons. He's not bad, just confused."

All discussion ended after that. Hiccup wasn't happy, but he was nowhere near how angry he was before. The closer they got to Berk, the happier he seemed to get. Astrid finally voiced her observation.

"Hiccup, why are you so happy?" She asked. She seemed to be full of questions today.

"What, I can't be happy because I'm with my girlfriend?" He retorted. Astrid just glared at him.

"Alright." He sighed. "If you must know, I happen to have some friends coming over." By now he was grinning. They ceased talking for a while, when Hiccup suddenly shouted

"Race ya!" And bolted.

"Hey, that's no fair, you get a head start, and you're faster." She said before running after him. When they got to Berk, Astrid was panting heavily, and Hiccup wasn't even breathing hard. "Astrid, look." He said. Astrid looked up and saw thousands of dragons in the air and water. Every dragon in the book and more was there. They all started flying into Berk.

"W, ah, bu..." Was all Astrid could say. Hiccup smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Then the water dragons came up. Scauldrons and Thunderdrums alike as well as a few others came out of the water. Then, the white king came up. To say Astrid was shocked would be an understatement. She had never seen a dragon this big. It was at least three hundred feet tall.

_"It is good to see you my prince."_ Oh great. To top it off, it could talk, sort of.

"So, what do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"It's, it's amazing, incredible, beautiful." She said. The white king went over to a meadow and started constructing the new ice fortress. The Bewilderbeast huffed and puffed, but nothing came down. Instead, a huge ice fortress was taking shape. It took over the majority of the island, but it was taking shape. Villagers had to jump out of the way of Scauldrons and Thunderdrums gathering water for the lakes inside. Everybody was shocked into silence.

"Hiccup! What is going on here!" Stoick asked.

"Well the dragons decided they wanted to see Berk without getting captured and killed in the process." Hiccup stated. Stoick just nodded. It had been a while since Hiccup had come back to Berk, and Stoick expected something like this. He turned to look at the ice fortress.

"That looks tough." He said, looking at the ice.

"It is. Nothing can get through that ice except the Bewilderbeast That made it." Hiccup said smiling. Stoick nodded. Maybe they could hide the woman and children if they were under attack. Before he could voice the question, a dragon fell out of the sky with a bola around his wings. It roared and fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" Hiccup screamed. Everyone but Astrid and Stoick walked away slowly, not caring to feel the wrath the young dragon rider had.

"I have no idea, I ordered the village not to attack any dragons." Stoick replied. Hiccup growled, and ran towards the fallen dragon. The others managed to get there, and they saw a young man, with pitch-black hair that reached his eyes, thick leather clothes and a headband made of dragon scales. He was very tall, and had a Viking like build. When he spoke it had a deep commanding tone to it.

"Hiccup." He said. Hiccup replied.

"Bowen."

**And done! Don't worry HH4, Bowen isn't bad, just confused. It took me so long to finish this and I don't know why, well I have been working on my grades a bit more. Also, I want you to remember that I write these on my phone, so spelling and grammar aren't always perfect. Sorry for the short chapter. Any way, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time, this is Romanthunder, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies and more Enemies

**Hello readers and guess what? It's chapter 10! I have to thank you guys for all your support, I can't believe how many people are reading this, and I can't thank you guys enough. This is a huge landmark, and I say to you thanks. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do my own HTTYD, HTTYD2, or a lawyer...**

"Bowen." Hiccup said. Astrid gasped a little, and Bowen turned to look at her. The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing here Bowen, decided to finally stop killing dragons?" Hiccup stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hiccup, you of all people know that would never happen. Dragon slaying pays so well. Which reminds me." He turned to Stoick. "You seem to have a big dragon problem, so I can take care of that for you, I have a base pay, then a certain amount for each dragon." He stated. Stoick just looked at him in disgust.

"Please, like you could slay a dragon, you can't even catch one." Hiccup spat. A Gronkle was limbering across the road, and in a flash, Bowen had his bow out, shot an arrow and the Gronkle got stuck in a net.

"You were saying Hiccup?" He just sighed, and pointed to the very angry Gronkle standing next to a pile of burning rope. It started to advance slowly at Bowen, and for every step the dragon took forwards, he took three steps back.

"No, just let it go. You proved a point." Hiccup said. The Gronkle just grumbled, and walked away. Hiccup turned to Bowen. "What was that Bowen? You could have gotten killed. It's a miracle you've lived this long." He scorned. Hiccups voice softened a little at vowels voice. "I know you blame th dragons for what happened to her, and for valid reasons, but it's been a while now, the Internet himself apologized, and the dragon was sent into exile. It's time to let go, she wouldn't want you to do this."

"Well she's not here!" Bowen shouted. " She's not here, and it's the dragons fault, they did it its there fault, and I'm making them pay!" Astrid looked at Hiccup for more information. He just gave her a look that said "I'll tell you later." She shrugged, and walked off. Bowen turned back to Stoick. "So do you want to get rid of the dragons or not?" He said.

"If we had a dragon problem we would a deal wi' it ourselves, but we are livin in peace wi' the dragons boy." Gobber yelled when he came over. Bowen scowled when he heard this.

"Fine, but my goat got crushed by a Scauldron, can I at least stay here for a while?" He grumbled. Stoick sighed.

"It is a custom to allow weary travelers to stay in the village until they can leave, but while you are here, you can not slay dragons, or start a fight, or else you will be banished." Hiccup winced when Stoick said banished, thinking of that time long ago. Astrid walked up to him and whispered into his ear,

"It's ok, you don't have to worry about it, the past is just that, the past. Not to mention if they banished you I would personally kill them." She said. Hiccup smirked. Bowen was still listening to the ramblings of Stoick, so Hiccup decided to talk to Toothless who was watching in the shadows.

_"What do you think bud?" _Hiccup asked.

_"You really think he's gonna do all of this, keep to the rules, all that stuff?"_ Toothless replied with disbelief.

_"Not a chance." _

_"My thoughts exactly."_

"...Or go into the forest without supervision." Stoick finished.

"Is that all?" Bowen said sarcastically. Stoick just grumbled and walked away. Bowen walked over to Hiccup.

"Hey babe." He said to Astrid. "I just got a new place, want to see it with me?" He said suggestively.

"Bowen." Hiccup said.

"What?" He replied.

"You might not want to do that."

"Oh yeah, why, is she your girl, are you worried that I might steal her." He mocked. Hiccup laughed.

"No, it's not me you'll have to worry about." Bowen just shrugged, and turned towards Astrid again.

"So, you coming, or are you go-" he didn't get any further, because Astrid punched him, then kicked him in the groin. She finished with a spinning kick to the head.

"Considering you can't realize that I'm taken on your own, I'm Hiccups." She spat. Hiccup smirked, and waked over to Bowen who was on the ground.

"Don't worry, I think I know a girl who might like you. RUFFNUT." He yelled. She was there three seconds later and skidded to a stop in front of Hiccup. She raised her hand in a mock solute.

"At your service." She had stopped hitting on him when she found out that Astrid had claimed him. She knew the dangers of that.

"I have a surprise for you." Hiccup smirked, and moved out of the way. Ruffnut let out a girly squeal when she saw Bowen. She rushed over to him and practically jumped him then and there.

"Hi, what's your name." She said. Bowen shuddered underneath her. This was absolutely not what he had planned when he came to Berk. He was going to stop the dragons, save the town, and get the girl, but NOT this girl.

Hiccup just laughed at the sight before him. Astrid went up on her toes so she could reach his ear.

_When did he get so tall? _She thought to herself.

"Do you want to go to the mead hall and eat?" She whispered.

"Sure." They both walked slowly over to the mead hall, Hiccup had his arm around Astrid, enjoying the view. There were some kids playing in the ally's, but when they saw Toothless, they slowly went over to him. A brave kid walked up, and looked at Hiccup for support.

"Go on, he's not going to bite." He said softly. The kid nodded, and slowly walked over to Toothless. On instinct, the kid stuck his hand out, and turned his head away. Toothless looked a it for a few seconds, then slowly pressed his head against his hand. The other kids to this as the all clear and rushed at the dragon. They started giggling, and scratching Toothless all over. The dragon groaned in pure pleasure, and flipped over onto his back.

"Your right Hiccup, he's just like a puppy." One of the kids giggled.

_"What! You called me a puppy!" _Toothless said while getting up. Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Come on Astrid, let's keep on walking." He said franticly.

_"Oh no you don't." _Toothless growled. He jumped on top of Hiccup and started licking him.

"Ha ha, T-Toothless stop!" He said. All the kids were laughing, and even Astrid had to cover her mouth to stop anybody from seeing her smile. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup groaned. He wiped off dragon slobber and threw it at Toothless. Astrid giggled a bit.

"Come on Astrid, let's go to the great hall, and Toothless, you just lost half your fish for the day." Toothless didn't listen, because he was currently being scratched by a bunch of kids again. "Overgrown lizard." He said.

Once Hiccup and Astrid made it to the great hall, Hiccup sat down, and Astrid sat on his lap like it was the most comfortable place in the world. Bowen was running in circles try long to stay away from Ruffnut, and the other teens were watching in amusement. "Hiccup, why does Bowen hate dragons so much?" Astrid asked suddenly. Hiccup sighed.

"You remember the conversation we had at the dock?" He asked. Astrid nodded. "The person we were talking about that got killed by dragons, it was his little sister." Astrid gasped. Hiccup was about to tell her the whole story, but obviously, the gods decided to intervene at that exact moment. They heard an enemy horn. Everyone ran out to see who it was. Hiccup, being faster then everyone else, got to the dock first. On the deck, there was a man with average Viking build, and a huge scraggly beard. When Hiccup saw his face he groaned.

"Today is not my day."

**Done! I'm really sorry for the wait, it's just I'm going through a move and I won't have time to right very often, then my cousins are coming and we're going skiing and I won't have my computer to download stories, so all in all, the next few weeks are going to be so much worse. Once again, sorry for the wait, and see you next time, but until then, this is Romanthunder, signing off!**


End file.
